pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
2001 in literature
The year 2001 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * The film version of J. R. R. Tolkien's classic book, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, is released to movie theaters. The film is directed by Peter Jackson. * February 15 – Author Michael Crichton signs a new two-book deal with HarperCollins Publishers, reportedly earning $40 million for the two books. * September 11 attacks, leading to the invasion of Afghanistan and the second U.S. invasion of Iraq. New prose fiction *Niccolò Ammaniti – Io non ho paura *Raymond Benson – Never Dream of Dying *Dennis Bock – The Ash Garden *Ben Bova – The Precipice *Geraldine Brooks – Year of Wonders *Lois McMaster Bujold – The Curse of Chalion *Joseph Connolly – S.O.S. *Bernard Cornwell – Sharpe's Trafalgar and Gallows Thief *Douglas Coupland – All Families Are Psychotic *Achmat Dangor – Bitter Fruit *Umberto Eco – Baudolino *Barbara Ehrenreich – Nickel and Dimed *James Ellroy – The Cold Six Thousand *Leif Enger – Peace Like a River *Sebastian Faulks – On Green Dolphin Street *Leon Forrest – Meteor in the Madhouse *Jonathan Franzen – The Corrections *Diana Gabaldon – The Fiery Cross *Martin H. Greenberg and Larry Segriff – Past Imperfect *John Grisham – A Painted House and Skipping Christmas *Joanne Harris – Five Quarters of the Orange *Nick Hornby - How to Be Good *Nancy Huston – Dolce Agonia *John Irving – The Fourth Hand *P. D. James – Death in Holy Orders *Greg Keyes – Edge of Victory: Conquest and Edge of Victory: Rebirth *Stephen King – Black House and Dreamcatcher *Robert N. Kucey – Giving Something Back *Hanif Kureishi – Gabriel's Gift *John le Carré – The Constant Gardener *Mario Vargas Llosa – The Feast of the Goat *David Lodge -''Thinks ...'' *James Luceno – Cloak of Deception *Juliet Marillier – Child of the Prophecy *Yann Martel – Life of Pi *Ian McEwan – Atonement *V S Naipaul – Half a Life *R. K. Narayan – Under the Banyan Tree *Joyce Carol Oates – Middle Age: A Romance *Chuck Palahniuk – Choke *Kate Grenville Picador – The Idea of Perfection *Terry Pratchett – The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents, Thief of Time and The Last Hero *Sven Regener – Herr Lehmann *Kathy Reichs – Fatal Voyage *Alain Robbe-Grillet – La reprise *Jean-Christophe Rufin – Rouge Brésil *Salman Rushdie – Fury *Richard Russo – Empire Falls *Eric Schlosser – Fast Food Nation *W. G. Sebald – Austerlitz *Michael Slade – Death's Door *Danielle Steel – Leap of Faith *Antonio Tabucchi – It's Getting Later All the Time *Amy Tan – The Bonesetter's Daughter *Timothy Taylor – Stanley Park *Anne Tyler – Back When We Were Grownups *Jane Urquhart – The Stone Carvers *Andrew Vachss – ''Pain Management'' *Binod Bihari Verma – Adim Purkha *Juli Zeh – Eagles and Angels New drama *Neil LaBute – The Shape of Things *Lynn Manning – Weights Non-fiction *Dionne Brand – A Map to the Door of No Return: Notes to Belonging *Antonia Fraser – Marie Antoinette: The Journey *Stephen Hawking – The Universe in a Nutshell *Laura Hillenbrand -''Seabiscuit: An American Legend'' *Christopher Hitchens – The Trial of Henry Kissinger *Lawrence Lessig – The Future of Ideas *Normand Lester – Le Livre noir du Canada Anglais (The Black Book of English Canada) *Steven Levy – Crypto: How the Code Rebels Beat the Government—Saving Privacy in the Digital Age *Michael Moore – Stupid White Men *Mumtaz Mufti – Ali Pur Ka Aeeli *''T. Subba Row Collected Writings'' *Pavel Polian – Against Their Will... A History and Geography of Forced Migrations in the USSR *E. Hoffmann Price – Book of the Dead *Miranda Seymour – Mary Shelley *Frans de Waal – The Ape and the Sushi Master *Benjamin Woolley – The Queen's Conjuror: The Science and Magic of Dr. Dee Poetry Births Deaths * January 31 – Gordon R. Dickson, science fiction writer * February 7 – Anne Morrow Lindbergh, author, aviator * February 14 – Alan Ross, 78, poet and editor * March 12 – Robert Ludlum, author * May 11 – Douglas Adams, author (heart attack) (born 1952) * May 13 – R.K. Narayan, 94, Indian novelist * June 1 – Hank Ketcham, 81, cartoonist, creator of Dennis the Menace * June 27 – Tove Jansson, children's author * July 3 – Mordecai Richler * August 1 – Poul Anderson – fantasy / sci-fi author * August 6 – Jorge Amado, 88, Brazilian writer * August 20 – Fred Hoyle, Astronomer and science fiction writer * November 10 – Ken Kesey, 66, author. Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: V.S. Naipaul Kate DiCamillo made a book name The Tiger Rising or also call TTR all the kids like the book the book was made in March 16, 2001 Canada * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Richard B. Wright – Clara Callan * See 2001 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Décembre: Chloé Delaume, * Prix Femina: Marie Ndiaye, * Prix Goncourt: Jean-Christophe Rufin, * Prix Médicis French: Edwy Plenel, * Prix Médicis Non-Fiction: * Prix Médicis International: Antonio Skarmeta, United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Peter Carey, True History of the Kelly Gang * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Terry Pratchett, The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Sid Smith, Something Like a House * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Robert Skidelsky, John Maynard Keynes: Volume 3 – Fighting for Britain 1937–1946 '' * Cholmondeley Award: Ian Duhig, Paul Durcan, Kathleen Jamie, Grace Nichols * Eric Gregory Award: Leontia Flynn, Thomas Warner, Tishani Doshi, Patrick Mackie, Kathryn Gray, Sally Read * Griffin Poetry Prize: Anne Carson, ''Men in the Off Hours and Nikolai Popov and Heather McHugh, translation of Glottal Stop: 101 Poems by Paul Celan * Hugo Award: J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Samuel Johnson Prize: Michael Burleigh, The Third Reich * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Michael Longley * Whitbread Best Book Award: Patrick Neate, Twelve Bar Blues United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize awarded to Gabriel Gudding for A Defense of Poetry * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry, Frederick Morgan * Bernard F. Connors Prize for Poetry, Gabrielle Calvocoressi, “Circus Fire, 1944” * Bollingen Prize for Poetry, Louise Glück * Brittingham Prize in Poetry, Robin Behn, Horizon Note * Compton Crook Award: Syne Mitchell, Murphy's Gambit * Frost Medal: Sonia Sanchez * Hugo Award: J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Richard Peck, A Year Down Yonder * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: David Auburn, Proof * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Michael Chabon, The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Stephen Dunn, Different Hours * Wallace Stevens Award: John Ashbery Other * Finlandia Prize: Hannu Raittila Canal Grande * IMPAC Award: Alistair MacLeod, No Great Mischief * Orange Prize for Fiction: Kate Grenville Picador, The Idea of Perfection *Premio Nadal: Fernando Marías, El Niño de los Coroneles *Premio Strega: Domenico Starnone, Via Gemito * Viareggio Prize: Niccolò Ammaniti, Io non ho paura, Michele Ranchetti, Verbale, and Giorgio Pestelli, Canti del destino * Literature Category:Years in literature cy:Llenyddiaeth yn 2000 de:Literaturjahr 2001 fr:2001 en littérature he:2001 בספרות mk:2001 во книжевноста no:Litteraturåret 2001 nn:Kultur i 2001 pl:2001 w literaturze pt:2001 na literatura ro:2001 în literatură ru:2001 год в литературе sq:2001 në literaturë sv:Litteraturåret 2001 uk:2001 у літературі